And When The Demon Howls
by ItsukaNoe
Summary: Quiet sobs soon turned into a sorrowful choking noise. He felt so angry, so painful yet no tears he shed. It was too mournful that his tears won't come out. So Hijikata let out an agonizing scream. HijiGin, One-shot. Set in the second movie of Gintama. Warning: Character's death, OOC maybe. Story bettbr than summary, I hope so.


Hey guys! This is a one-shot of HijiGin and takes place in the second movie when Gintoki killed his future self. Yeah, I just recently watch the movie and it was good and I totally bawled my eyes out. And so this die-hard fan of Gintama decided to make this fanfic, though I've got another unfinish story. Enjoy!

And yea, I suggest you to listen to this ost called 'Women who ask what's more important me or work deserve a german supplex' or you can just type Gintam OST on youtube and click on a video where you can see Sougo crying. Try listen to it while reading this fic then tell me how it feels!

Gintama owns by Hideaki Gorilla Sorachi a.k.a cheesebun wannabe. If I do, there'll be a lot of HjiGin.

Enjoy! And review if you do. And expect mistakes from me cause English is not my native language.

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾)┓┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾)┓┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾)┓┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾)┓

Hijakata stood there quitely. His cigarette plastered in his mouth, almost split into half as he unconsciously bit them. His eyes never faltered from the silhouette in front of him. It was dark but the rays from the falling sunset shined his horizon. The past silver and now white hair hanged in the air as the possessor stood there frozenly. For someone who's dead, for someone who corrupted their rotten world, he looked a bit too peaceful for his own liking. He know the man in front of him now was finally dead, gone from the world he's living in.

It sucks. It felt as if Gintoki had died twice. First when the news of the sudden disappearance reached his ears and the second time was good enough to prove him that asshole was finally dead. The bokutou planted into his stomach was an enough prove to make a safe conclusion.

He's finally dead.

And what's worst, he failed to protect him. Twice.

Hijikata's shaking hand slowly touched the pale face. Cold as a titanic corpse. Marks and curses stained his beautiful face. It disgust him to no end. But yet the man in front of him was still Sakata Gintoki. His throat felt unbearably hurt. He felt like he just swallowed a tennis ball. Slowly the limp body slide forward and it took Hijikata his balls to react by letting the silver locks fell on his stiff shoulder. Quiet sobs managed to escape from his mouth.

Slipping an arm under the skinny leg, Hijikata lift the surprisingly light body in a swift, carrying him in a bridal style as he locked his arms securely around the figure so the body won't fall from his embrace. He tightened his hold on the lean frame, just like a child with his doll. He had not the slightest intention on letting him go, slipping away from his side. Never again. Burying his nose in the white fur, Hijikata snifed the slowly fading nostalgic scent. The same scent he loved before and now, enjoying the last memory he had with Gintoki.

How those trademark dead-fish amber eyes stare at him with confidence, the lazy tone as he spoke, those silver hair as silver as his soul...

He won't be able to see them anymore. Maybe in the afterlife, maybe in hell or even heaven. But the raven knew it would never be the same anymore. He didn't even have the chance to tell Gintoki how much he adored him, how much he loved him.

Quiet sobs soon turned into a sorrowful choking noise. He felt so angry, so painful yet no tears he shed. It was too mournful that his tears won't come out. So Hijikata let out an agonizing scream.

A call for the dead.

* * *

Sougo managed to slip out of the barracks in the intention on following the ex-vice commander of Shinsengumi. He was quite shock to find the Yorozuya boss after 5 years of his desertion, albeit it was too late. He just knew it. Duh, who the hell would be alive after having something buried in their stomach? Yeah, maybe Gintoki but somehow, he had a feeling that Gintoki wanted his life to end. On his own will.

He slide his back on the nearby wall, his eyes never left the madder red sky. Then he heard a screech. Hijikata.

'So this is how a demon howls sounds like... '

o(；△；)oo(；△；)oo(；△；)oo(；△；)oo(；△；)oo(；△；)oo(；△；)o

Review and and share your thoughts! I can't read minds you know ;)


End file.
